


Emerald Orbs

by DiamondDesire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Evil!Jon, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: Jon couldn’t take his eyes of him.“You’re so,” he panted, “beautiful.” Another pant. “Gorgeous.”





	Emerald Orbs

He had Damian pinned beneath him with one hand on the ground for balance and the other hand Damian’s hip, keeping him place. He was so beautiful… The sounds he made; the moans and gasps were music to his ears. And his heart, it was pounding. Jon was convinced it matched his own.

The way Damian twisted in his hold, the faces he made whenever Jon hit that spot. Cheeks were flushed red beneath the tanned skin. Lips swollen and plump from when he kissed him not too long ago. Thick, dark lashes rested against his skin, hiding those emerald orbs. 

Jon couldn’t take his eyes of him.

“You’re so,” he panted, “beautiful.” Another pant. “Gorgeous.” 

Those eyes opened then, almost lazily. Damian spoke between pants, using a language Jon has heard him use before but didn’t know. 

He paused. “Sorry, what was that? I didn’t understand.”

Damian looked at him fully now, eyes open and glinting with fiery passion. 

“I. Will. Kill. You.”

There was a beat of silence.

Jon smiled. He shift back, bringing Damian with him. He held him close, hand flat against a bare back. Bare because he ripped the Robin uniform to shreds a while ago. The utility belt was thrown, tossed away along with it’s kryptonite. He reached his head forward, but Damian turned his own. No matter, Jon just delivered small kisses along his jaw and neck. 

Then Jon moved him, bouncing him on his cock because he was so close. Damian’s gasping and grunting continued, as did his fighting. It was mild annoyance, one the was easier to ignore the closer he got. 

When he finished, he held Damian still, wanting all of it to be inside him. Jon kissed his neck, his jaw and finally his lips.

Damian repeated the same thing in the language he doesn’t know and Jon held him close, carding his fingers through the short dark hair.

**Author's Note:**

> .... I am not ashamed. Been perusing pinterest lately and got to thinking... NEEED SOME EVIL JON. Just because our Dami was raised to be an assassin doesn't mean he's gonna be the aggressor or the one to take advantage. Jon got superpowers! He can easily do want he wants to Dami and it just as capable of having dirty and evil thoughts. 
> 
> So this was born.
> 
> I kept it vague (I hope) for you readers to draw you conclusions for the what, why and how. I had thoughts of Justice Lord Jon (I blame fanart), Injustice Jon (might write that one) and a full blown AU with sexually aggressive Jon. All with Damian getting used and abused because why not? 
> 
> Needed this out of my head. I hope you enjoyed. Lame title because coming up with that is hard.


End file.
